


Half-Sack (Golden Shovel Form)

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: #TwelveSOAcharacters#TwelvepoeticformsGolden Shovel consists of a line or several lines of an existing poem (in this case, the ending stanza ofLangston Hughes "I, Too") and each word is an end word to a line.Original - Besides,They'll see how beautiful I amand be ashamed.
Kudos: 2





	Half-Sack (Golden Shovel Form)

He's light on his feet, besides.  
When his brothers call, they'll  
have him, ready to fight. See  
them band together and how  
talented and beautiful  
his spirit is. I  
am always surprised, am  
always rooting for him. And  
eternally glad when his foes be-  
come ashamed.


End file.
